Carry Me Home
by Violent Red
Summary: A Pebble In The Water Makes A Ripple Effect. Every Action In This World Will Bear A Consequence. If You Wade Around Forever, You Will Surely Drown. I See What's Going Down. Liason, LuSam, JaSam, L&L2 Finally Done!
1. Face Down

"How funny is it that you and I are drowning our sorrows while your wife and my fiancé are playing house together?" Sam tilted her chin back and brought the cold bottle of beer to her plump, painted lips. Droplets of moisture rolled onto her left hand, stopping when they caught on the gold of her engagement ring. Lucky's eyes followed the motion with a narrowed, glassy glare.

"I don't think funny is the word I would use to describe this situation. My wife and my son are living with a known mobster. I really don't find any of this the least bit amusing. Sick and demented, maybe. But not funny," Lucky dangled his empty, brown bottle from his numb fingertips. It crashed to the floor behind the bad as Coleman placed another one in front of him. "You know what? I shouldn't be insulting Jason around you. I don't even blame him. Elizabeth is the one who walked away and took Cameron with her. This is her disaster, not Jason's,"

"Three days ago I would've said that Elizabeth was a friend of mine. But the last few days have shown me that Elizabeth is exactly like my mother. She is a treacherous, lying snake that manipulates every person in her life," Sam shook her head, a rueful smile on her face. The image of Elizabeth and Jason on the couch with Cameron made her skin crawl. She shrugged the memory away as she finished her beer. Lucky pushed a fresh on in Sam's direction.

"Elizabeth isn't perfect and she isn't like Alexis. She ripped my heart out and destroyed any hope I had of having a family. Cam isn't legally or biologically mine so I have no way of fighting for visitation. Oh my God," Lucky buried his head in his hands. Sam rubbed a hand up and down his back, afraid of whatever revelation he had just had. He looked up and met her unwavering gaze. "I've just lost my son,"

"Jason and I have always believed that a family is love, not legalities or biology. He won't stand by and let Elizabeth keep you away from Cameron. You're the only father that little boy has ever known. You will only lose him over my dead, cold body," Sam's eyes never left Lucky's. Her voice never shook as she took his hand in hers. Jason was far from being her favorite person, but she knew that he would back her up. Disgust churned in her stomach at the thought of Cameron being torn away from Lucky.

"Do you really think that my wife's new boyfriend will give me, the drug addicted ex, visitation of the baby he can now call his own?" Lucky let out a rueful laugh. He resisted the urge to wrap his hand around the neck of the tequila bottle. He and Sam had been drinking together for the past three hours. They'd spent two hours on tequila, fifteen minutes with whiskey, and forty-five long moments of beer.

"Jason isn't spiteful. You don't mean enough to him for him to go out of his way to rip your life to pieces. You'll get to see Cameron. Now," Sam got to her unsteady feet, gripping his shoulder for support. She somehow made it to the jukebox, selecting the first song that she recognized. She stumbled back over to Lucky, falling into his limp arms. "Dance with me,"

"I don't dance," Lucky argued as he got to his own shaky legs. The room spun around him as Sam's arms looped around his neck. She giggled as they tripped over each other's feet and crashed against the pool table. A tall blonde woman, that looked familiar through the heavy haze of alcohol, glared at them as she gripped the green felt of the table. "Correction: I don't dance well,"

"Can we dance all night?" Sam asked softly as her head rested against his shoulder. Lucky brought one of his hands from her waist to her hair. Her soft sigh forced her warm breath to connect with the chilled skin of his neck. "I have no where to go and when we're dancing that doesn't haunt me,"

"Come home with me," Lucky suggested quietly. Sam's head shot up in clumsy surprise. Her lips meshed with his and, as their tongues tangled for dominance, she could taste the faint aftertaste of tequila. One of them moaned their approval although neither of them were sure who it was. Coleman cleared his throat, breaking their kiss, and muttered something about a cab waiting outside. Lucky brushed the hair out of Sam's face. "Let's go home,"

----------

"Lucky just left here with that tramp, Sam McCall. He said something about going home. They're both drunk off their asses," The blonde snapped into her cell phone as she tossed a twenty onto the pool table. She stepped outside as the taxi that was holding Sam and Lucky pulled out of the parking lot. "They downed whatever Coleman would give them. I'm surprised that they haven't passed out yet, let alone that they were dancing,"

"This is all so wrong," Her partner, a tall and petite brunette, snapped angrily. The blonde snorted her agreement. "Jason and Elizabeth just put Cam to bed and settled in the living room with some stupid movie of Liz's,"

"Awfully cozy aren't they?" The blonde questioned sarcastically as she put her keys in the ignition of her car. The engine roared to life in the empty parking lot. "I'll call you when I get to Lucky's and find out what's going on,"

"Fine," The brunette muttered as she watched the screen in front of her. Jason's gaze seemed to be drawn to the window where the cracked glass from a bullet still taunted him. She flicked her phone shut and gave the unaware couple her full attention. Elizabeth laughed at something in the movie, drawing Jason's focus to her. The brunette's eyes narrowed in disgust. This wasn't the way her plan was supposed to work. No, but she would fix it all somehow.

----------

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth questioned as Jason's gaze wandered, along with his mind, for the third time since she had turned the movie on. She hit pause and watched his gaze flicker back to hers. She almost wished that Cam would cry so that nothing happened to quickly. Jason still loved Sam and she still had a husband. Lucky would probably always hold her heart, but there were some things that just couldn't be erased. "You know what? I won't ask. I should go to bed. I have to go to the apartment tomorrow for some stuff and I need to talk to Lucky about Cameron,"

"Are you going to cut off visitation?" Jason asked as he got to his feet and crossed to the windows. Elizabeth sighed from her place on the couch, knowing what was flashing through his mind as he touched the shattered patch of glass. He shook his head slowly as if to banish the memory. He actually hoped that Liz allowed Lucky to be Cameron's father. Jason knew that it wasn't his place. Lucky had helped raise the dark haired, blue-eyed baby. He was Cam's dad and Jason was ready to support the young cop.

"No, I don't think my son should be penalized for his parent's mistakes. Lucky and I have both screwed up, but he's Cameron's father in every way that remotely matters. I can't change that," Liz murmured as she got to her feet. She paused at the bottom of the stairs and watched him carefully. She had stood in this same spot so many times before with Jason. She just prayed that somehow things would play out differently. "Goodnight Jason,"

----------

Sam squinted against the sunlight that filtered in through the tiny windows above her head. She felt the bed shift and winced at the sound of the mattress creaking. The scent of rich coffee forced her to open her eyes. Lucky's bemused smile caught her off guard as her eyes flickered down to find herself naked in the sofa bed at Lucky's apartment. She took the cup of coffee from him and sipped it cautiously. They had both figured out what they'd done, but neither of them seemed to want to mention it first. She bit her lip to keep from making some inane comment about the coffee. She forced her eyes to close as she set the mug down and flopped back into the pillows. "I remember tequila. Lots of tequila,"

"There was definitely tequila involved. I have this funny feeling that more happened afterwards," Lucky smirked as he pulled the curtains shut to block out the sun and ease Sam's discomfort. She flashed him a dirty look and pulled the blanket over her head on a groan. She heard him laugh into his own coffee. "I meant what I said before the tequila started, Sam. You're welcome to move in,"

"Do I have any other choice?" Sam questioned bitterly as he pulled the covers away from her flushed face. Lucky grinned down at her, running a hand through his already mussed hair. He shook his head, a teasing glint in his eyes. She groaned again, wondering why he was so chipper after a night of heavy drinking. She found herself smiling as she met his gaze. "So... Home sweet home,"


	2. What If I'm Right?

(Six Months Later)

"This is such a horrid idea. A very, very horrid idea," Sam fidgeted nervously outside the penthouse door. Lucky wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. He sighed as she bit her bottom lip in contemplation. "Can't I wait downstairs while you pick him up and they'll just stay in the dark? Ignorance can be bliss,"

"Sam, they both deserve to know and we can't hide out forever. What kind of life would that leave us with?" Lucky laced his fingers through hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. She seemed comforted by the gesture so he lifted one of their linked hands to knock on the door. It swung open a second later and they watched Elizabeth's smile fall away. Sam pulled away and moved behind Lucky as he forced a friendly grin. "Elizabeth, hi,"

"Hello," Elizabeth nodded to them, turned on her heel, and headed back into the penthouse. Jason, who had been playing with Cam on the floor, got to his feet with a narrow, icy glare in place. The little curly haired boy clapped his hands together in delight at the sight of his father. He was oblivious to the tension that suddenly filled the room around him. Liz glared at Sam, who remained hidden behind Lucky. "I could've dropped him off at Kelly's like every other week,"

"Oh, but we were in the neighborhood. Actually, we live in the neighborhood now," Lucky informed them nonchalantly. He moved to pick up Cam, revealing Sam to Jason's roaming eyes. She made a noise of distress to catch Lucky's attention as he lifted his son into his arms. "Sam and I have moved into the penthouse across the hall, compliments of Sonny. And, as you can tell, we're expecting a baby in a few months,"

"Across the hall? You, Sam, and your baby will be living less than thirty feet from us?" Elizabeth pressed her palm to her temple, squeezing her eyes shut. Jason's face showed no emotion or any hint as to what he was thinking. Lucky shifted his grip on Cameron and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, making Jason's eyes flash with barely restrained fury. Elizabeth's hands began to shake as things blurred around her. "Are you insane? It's bad enough that you obviously got her pregnant before our divorce was even finalized, but to throw it in our faces by living across the hall? How can you two be so cruel?"

"You left me and took our son. You moved in with Jason Morgan. Don't talk to me about crazy or cruel," Lucky warned in a low, menacing tone. Cameron fussed until he found himself in Sam's comforting embrace. Jason's body grew rigid at the sight of Sam pregnant, and holding, another man's child. Liz bit her tongue and remained silent. "I'm not going to fight with you, but don't attack, threaten, or upset Sam. We are moving in across the hall and we are having this baby. I'll drop Cam off on Monday morning,"

----------

"This is much better, but not quite what I had originally hoped," The brunette muttered as she and her partner watched the scene at the penthouse unfold. The blonde snorted, clearly bored and displeased. Strands of her golden hair fell into her eyes and she brushed them away with minor annoyance. The older woman twirled a strand of her chestnut hair around her index finger as she shot the flake she'd chosen to align her self with a nasty, narrowed glare.

"Morgan and McCall are interfering way too much. Lucky won't abandon his own baby and Jason won't walk away from Elizabeth when she has no where else to go," The blonde popped a piece of gum into her mouth and chewed on it loudly. The brunette shot her a dirty look out of irritation. "You told me not to distract Lucky that night at the bar and now he got that woman pregnant. How do you expect our plan to work now?"

"Would you please shut up?" The older woman snapped as they watched Lucky wrap an arm around Sam's waist. The blonde crossed her own arms over her chest and sunk back into her chair as she pouted. "Jason loves Sam. He always fails to deny it. And everyone knows that Lucky and Elizabeth are fated to be together,"

The blonde cracked her gum again as Sam, Lucky, and Cameron left the penthouse. "I think you're the one who needs to shut the hell up,"

----------

Jason clenched his fits and stared at the gun shot mark on his window, the painful reminder of what he'd had and what he'd walked away from. The image of Sam, pregnant and in Lucky's arms, made his stomach churn. The violent nausea that the memory brought knocked the air from his lungs. Elizabeth had hurried off to work some shift at the hospital, mainly as a way to shut off her mind. He, on the other hand, had no all-consuming work that he could throw himself into. He could only sit and know that Sam and Lucky were right across the hall, planning their future and the birth of their baby. Somehow, he dragged himself out of the penthouse and made his way over to Sonny's without crashing his motorcycle. He found Sonny and Carly on the couch reading to the boys and laughing over a plate of fruit. His chest tightened and his eyes burned. In a few months that would be Sam, Lucky, Cam, and the new baby. Carly excused herself and took the boys upstairs as soon as she noticed his arrival. Sonny eyed him wearily, but made no move to get up. Jason cleared his throat, trying to banish the emotions. "How long have you known?"

"Good God, Jase. Why does it matter anymore? You left her and nearly begged her to fall in love with a good, law abiding citizen like Detective Lucky," Sonny closed the book he had been reading to his sons. He had known that Jason would be livid and out for blood when everything came out into the open. Sonny was actually surprised that he hadn't shown up earlier. Sam had called to give them the heads up. Carly had gritted her teeth and fought the powerful instinct to go soothe Jason's bleeding heart.

"I have never lied by telling anyone that I don't love Sam. My life wasn't safe. She deserved more than I could give her," Jason sunk into one of the chairs, burying his head in his hands. He scrubbed his palms over his face and exhaled a loud, painful breath. He mulled over Sonny's words and froze, eyeing his friend with a hurt, questioning look. "Sam's in love with that yuppie?"

"I don't know, Jason. She showed up here about five months ago looking for Carly. She'd been living with Lucky for about a month, I guess, and was pregnant. She was scared, hurt, and confused. Lucky treats her fantastically and the both really want this baby," Sonny tapped the fingers of his left hand against the arms of the sofa. He carefully chose his words, knowing how easy it would be to send Jason into a downward spiral. "They needed a bigger place to live so Carly gave them the old penthouse. She's gotten pretty close to Sam and Lucky in the last few months. It's amazing. But we both knew that it wasn't out place to tell you,"

"I had a right to know," Jason argued quietly as he took in everything that Sonny had said. Carly had known for months and said nothing. He knew that took a real sense of loyalty towards Sam on Carly's part. Sam was pregnant and they had all known, except for him and Liz. "I never thought that--... Why did you think that it would be a good idea to move them in across the hall from me?"

"Did you ever consider that our decision had nothing to do with how much you or Liz liked the idea? Sam and Lucky have been living in a shoebox apartment, with Cameron there part of the time too. There's no way that they could fit another kid into that sardine can. Carly and I wanted to help. Sam needed somewhere that's at least a little familiar and no one has even touched that place in over a year," Sonny sighed, scratching the side of his face thoughtfully. Jason had always known that Sam and Sonny were good friends since their fling, but the amount of respect and admiration was beyond comprehension.

"I don't give a damn if Ms. Muffin agrees with me or not... And I know that it won't be easy for you to watch Sam have a happy little family with another guy, but get the hell over it, okay?" Carly made her way down the stairs with slow, measured steps. Her eyes were lit with fire and determination. Her blonde hair fell away from her eyes with the flick of her pale, delicate wrist. She put her hands on her hips as she came to stand next to his chair. "I used to hate Sam and everyone knows that. I really didn't care, one way or another, about my rent-a-cop cousin, but you haven't seen the hell they've gone through. They're in a good place now and I have every intention of keeping them there,"

"God damn it, Carly! What is wrong with you? I get that you hate Elizabeth, but did you ever stop to think about how much it would kill me to watch Sam be pregnant with another man's baby?" Jason pinched the bridge of his nose as he fought to calm the war within him. Carly's hands fell limply to her sides and he watched the fight ebb out of her. He leaned forward and cradled his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have snapped at you,"

"You're right. You shouldn't have, especially with the boys' right upstairs. And I'm sorry that you're hurting, but I did what I did for Sam. I won't apologize," Carly sighed, sitting on the arm of the couch. Sonny lifted a hand to her jean-clad thigh, offering his comfort and support. She flashed him a brief, grateful smile. "Sam and Lucky are already moved into the penthouse. They're comfortable and safe. Just leave her alone and do your thing. No trips down memory lane or stonewall avoidance tactics. Just go your way and let her go hers,"

"You act like it's easy," Jason muttered, knowing that Carly knew how hard it was to silently stand off to the side. She touched his cheek gently and smiled sadly.

"It isn't," She agreed slowly, meeting her husbands mocha colored eyes and remembering the hell they both endured during their divorce. "But you have to do it. For her sake and for yours,"

--------

Sam couldn't help but smile as Lucky's arms wrapped around her waist so that his hands rested on her expanding stomach as they watched Cameron sleep. Carly had redecorated the penthouse before allowing them to move in. Interior design was obviously one of Carly's favorite hobbies. Cam's room was done in a boat and ocean motif. The nursery, Morgan's old room, had been left neutral until they knew if they'd be going with pink or blue. Their bedroom was full of soft, rich shades of mahogany. Everything was rearranged and brand new, making it opposite of what it was when Sonny had lived there. "Feels like home, doesn't it? It's all ours and no one can take that away from us. We're finally safe,"

"How long has it been since you've felt like this?" Lucky asked, leading Sam out of the doorway and down the stairs to the living room where roaring flames in the fireplace awaited them. Lucky lowered himself onto the plush couch, pulling Sam down onto his lap. He sat the baby monitor onto one of the small end tables. Sam snuggled closer to his warm body, a content smile on her face.

"I've only felt completely safe three times since I was shot. First, was when I stayed at Jason's the night Justice was murdered and the second was one night on the terrace at the MetroCourt with Jason for the briefest of seconds. But the third was when I woke up in your bed the morning after we slept together," Sam ticked the memories off her delicate fingers. Lucky listened intently, feeling no jealousy that Jason made her feel safe. They both knew that their previous loves were true and all consuming, but they had agreed to give their relationship a real chance. He planned to honor that and he knew that she did too. "You know, it's so weird to say 'I was shot'. I feel like it all happened to someone else,"

"That's normal for such a traumatizing experience. You ran into your lover's arms and were hit with a bullet. Of course it feels surreal," Lucky murmured, tightening his hold on her without any real thought. It was sick to think that their baby wouldn't have been conceived if she hadn't been shot or if he hadn't been on the painkillers. The worst moments in their lives had given them the greatest gifts. "It's still hard to see Jason playing with my son and to know that he's there for the day to day stuff. But then I think of how hard it must be for Jason now that he knows you're pregnant with my baby and not his. You told me that you guys had wanted a baby pretty badly so it can't be easy for him to see that dream coming true for you with someone else,"

"I was so angry with him and Elizabeth that I didn't care how much it would hurt at first. I didn't want them to know because I didn't think that they deserved to share in this kind of glory. But then I got scared. I decided to hide it because I knew it would devastate them both and I don't want to hurt Jason anymore. I can't feel too guilty though because I want this baby more than anything," Sam rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing as everything grew quiet. The flames crackled occasionally, the warmth of the fire warming her cheeks. Lucky turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her smile softly. "I'm finally completely happy,"


	3. I Dare You

_"Just run into my arms like you did that night," Jason demanded, his voice rising as he began to loose his patience. The memory of that night flashed through his mind in vivid detail, the feelings and smells overwhelming him. Sam just stared at him, confused and possibly a little frightened by his outburst. The last remnant of his control shattered. His voice rose and his movements were jerky in desperation. "Just run to me!" _

_Sam moved on impulse, running into his waiting arms. He lifted her off the ground, holding her in a crushing embrace. She buried her face in his neck as tears pricked her eyes. His breathing was labored as he tightened his grip on her small body. The white dress she wore rode high on her thighs as he squeezed his eyes shut. It was much like that hideous night that wouldn't let him breathe. He waited for her to go limp, for her grip on his neck to loosen. He waited for the warm blood to ooze out of her body and into his hand, slipping through his fingers to stain him forever. He lowered her slowly, expecting her head to fall back listlessly. She kept a hold on his neck as her feet touched to terrace floor. Her eyes, wide and alert, met his before he was forced to look away. He kept his hand on her lower back, directly over the bullet scar. "This is where you got shot, in your lower back. It went through your abdomen. If I had been holding you three inches lower the bullet would've hit you here," _

_He raised his hand to between her shoulder blades. He felt the tears burn his eyes as she heaved in a painful breath and diverted her own gaze. He kept his head turned and his eyes focused off to the side. "And it would've severed your spine, and gone through your heart. You would've died in my arms that night,"_

_"Do you really understand?" Jason pulled her closer for a second before releasing her, his eyes finally meeting hers. She shook her head, realization dawning on her. He sucked in a breath that his lungs almost refused to take. His chest had tightened to an unbearable degree. "I'm sorry, I can't let that happen. If I continue to love you, it could. And I can't. I can't love you anymore," _

_"No," Sam sobbed, reaching out to grab him. He pulled away, burying his face in his hands and exhaling painfully loud. Her heart shattered as tears streamed down her face._

------

Jason awoke, gasping for breath and with beads of sweat dripping down his face and back. His long, calloused fingers dug into the back of the brown leather couch as he fought off the memory. His desperate break from Sam had resulted in a long battle with Carly and Elizabeth moving in. He hadn't thought past keeping Sam safe. He didn't care about his own breaking heart and had refused to allow himself to think of Sam's. Elizabeth had shown up, much like Carly had many years ago, soaked from the rain with a baby to care for. Albeit, Carly had been pregnant with AJ's son and scared to death. Elizabeth had been hurt and angry with nowhere to go. So Jason had provided her with a place to live and Cameron with a stable environment. The thought of Sam moving on with anyone, let alone Lucky Spencer, had never crossed his mind. Hadn't she warned him that she would fall in love, that it would destroy him inside? He had refused to believe it. He had, selfishly, expected her to wait for him forever. It wasn't fair and it would have probably killed her to do so, but it was what had kept him sane. He wanted Sam safe and he wanted her to still love him. He had handled his decision and he hadn't fallen for anyone else.

Was it so far beyond rational thought for her to do the same? He should've admitted to her that Alexis had cornered him into breaking up with her. He should've let her move in the night he took her from Kelly's. He should've kicked Carly out and begged Sam to stay that day in his hospital room. He should've kept her in his arms that night on the terrace. He should've done a lot of things that he hadn't. He had lost Sam because of all of his wasted opportunities and now she was having Lucky's baby. The thought tore at his insides, bringing a fresh wave of nausea with it. The eerie quiet of the penthouse killed him, even with Elizabeth and Cam there. The place was immaculate, not like when Sam had lived there and had left her things scattered about. There was no lingering scent of roses or the traces of laughter in the air. There was only idle conversation, complete with forced smiles, and the smell of heartache in the empty expanse of space. Elizabeth kept a room down the hall, Sam's original room, while Cameron slept in what had been Michael's nursery before it was Lila or Hope's. He could deal with sharing the penthouse, but he would die before he shared his bed with anyone but Sam. All the memories of their time together, the ones he usually locked away in the dark, forgotten corner of his mind, emerged with a furious vengeance. They lurked around, taunting him endlessly, every day of his life, but he had always managed to keep them under control.

They hit him hard, much like they had when he had gotten his memory back after Robin's draining drug treatment. The memory pushed to the front of the line, playing through his mind's eye like a movie with no stop or pause button. The internal volume was turned up full blast with no hope of lowering it, making everything else around him fade away. His arms still felt the weight of her as if she were there with him in the moment. She had spent months scared for him, for what they had shared. She had never given up, even when he had tried to leave town. She had let him go, selflessly sacrificing her sanity and heart in his best interest. Sam had always put him, their love, first before anything else. She had refused to let him do anything but follow her lead, and he had been happy to do so. Her smile had made it all worth it, leading him through all the devastating times in his life that had threatened to break him. He had been so lucky and so blind. He had taken for granted to one thing that he had truly needed, maybe even more than he needed to breathe. The air around him thickened at the thought, his lungs refusing to take in the oxygen his body desperately craved. She had coped with the dangers of his lifestyle so many times before the shooting. She had even gone as far as barging in on a meeting with the five families with a gun in hand. She had been attacked, and badly beaten, by a rival family as a message to him and Sonny. He could vividly remember the dark bruises that had stained her porcelain skin, the tears that had streaked her delicate cheeks even as she had tried to hide them. She was stronger than he had ever given her credit for.

He had chosen his lifestyle many years before when Sonny had offered him the job and she had chosen it the day she had fallen in love with him. She had known the risks, as had he, but she had stayed regardless. He knew that she had never blamed him for her being shot, even if he had ripped himself apart from the inside out. She had put her own wants and needs aside to comfort him, to assuage his guilt over the shooting. But he had pushed her away, torn her to shreds, and fed her to the wolves. Alexis, the dutiful mother who openly treated her daughter like trash and had spent years knifing Sam in the back, and Ric, the psychotic bastard that had locked a pregnant Carly in a panic room with the plan to steal her unborn son and the jealous brother that had pushed Sonny into a massive breakdown like no other before it. They had spent months, even years, cursing Alexis and Ric's existence for everything they had done to them. It had all started before Sam had even come to town when Alexis had strived to push Carly to the side and keep Sonny to herself. It happened again when Ric came to town and began his reign of terror.

The climatic downfall was that devastating night in the tiny hospital chapel when Alexis had verbally, if not physically, attacked Sam for the stem cells, badgering her into a painful miscarriage. Everyone, from the doctors to Sonny himself, had sworn that there was a medical reason for Lila's death. But Jason and Sam had known, had felt it, that it was Alexis' fault. Sam had just left a doctor's appointment, excited for the upcoming birth of their beloved daughter. Everything had been fine and then Alexis had stolen a few minutes alone with Sam, upsetting her until her daughter was dead and Sam barely had an ounce of life left inside of her. A few short days after that unforgettably dreadful night Alexis had pushed Sam into hysteria over the stem cells that Sonny had signed away to Kristina. Sam had wandered up onto the roof in the midst of a full-blown blizzard to escape the pain Alexis had caused. And the icing on the cake of it all was that Alexis and her homicidal husband had shown up at the baby's memorial. A few short months later they had accused Sam of kidnapping Kristina, Michael and Morgan, even though she was struggling with the grief of losing Lila and Hope. Sam beat the charges, helped him find Michael when everyone else was dead, was kidnapped and forced to marry another man in the place of a spoiled princess, and then faced with his heartbreaking memory loss.

A virus, created by monsters pretending to be actual human beings, nearly killed her and took her only true family because Alexis refused to pass on the antidote. Robin, a woman with an unusually weaken immune system, had refused to take the medicine so that others could live. Alexis had taken it, knowing that Sam only had her brother and Jason in her life. And then they found out that Alexis was Sam's biological mother. That was the beginning of the end. He had pushed Sam into finding her mother, knowing that she was happier not knowing. Ignorance could be bliss. That's what she had told him on many occasions regarding the subject, and quite a few others now that he thought about it. She hadn't wanted to form an everlasting bond with Alexis. She had wanted to return to the only true place that she felt safe. She had wanted to bury herself in his arms and never move again. But he had tossed her to the side. He had done exactly what she had accused him of doing. He had thrown her away like trash, confirmed everything she had feared about herself.

The though ripped away that the shreds of his soul, killing him at a devastatingly slow pace. Carly had been right. He cursed himself, yet again, for not going to Sam that night when Carly had begged him to. He'd gotten into his car, driven to the Lake house, parked in the driveway, and prayed to God for an answer. After a good hour or two he had turned around and gone home. That's when Elizabeth had shown up, soaking wet and looking for some sort of salvation. Grateful for the distraction, he had offered everything that he had left inside. It wasn't much, but it was enough to sustain them both. Sam had shown up, prepared to offer him the last chance he was dying for, to find him cradling Cameron on the couch with Liz. He had watched her smile fade, the light in her eyes dim, and had stumbled over the words to explain. Six months later, without a word from her or anyone else, he found her at his door. And she was pregnant with Lucky's baby. He could tell that she was happy, glowing for the first time that he'd seen since the shooting. He didn't know the details of her relationship with Lucky, wasn't sure he wanted to, or how they ended up expecting a baby. He observed her comings and goings. He even sent a guard or two to tail her around town. She was living next door to one of the biggest targets on the East coast and he refused to let anything happen to her.

He knew, and didn't give a damn, that both her and Lucky would be furious if they found out that he'd set up a ghost team of guards to follow and protect her. But he would handle their anger, maybe even take it as a chance to release his frustrations if they ever found out and confronted him. Sonny and Carly had cared enough to give them the other penthouse and to keep their secret. Sam had been either angry enough or scared enough to hide away from him for six long months. He knew that he should follow Carly's advice and walk away. But he couldn't. It was that thought that drove him to his feet and across the hall, his fist poised to knock. He stumbled backwards, crashing into Max, when the door flew open and he found himself staring into her tear-filled, mocha eyes.


	4. Best Of My Life

"The baby… She hasn't moved in hours. Something's wrong," The tears spilled down Sam's pale cheeks, her eyes filled with horrific fear. Jason forced himself to snap out of his shocked freeze-frame and move into action. He quickly ushered her into the elevator, leaning her against the wall so that he could push the parking garage button. Her hands covered her bulging stomach as his eyes zeroed in on her. Her brown hair was longer than it had been the last time they'd been together alone. It had been the night on the terrace when he'd held her in his arms and broken her heart. Her eyes were different too, although he couldn't pinpoint what had changed. Maybe it was only the way she looked at him. He snapped back to reality as Sam gasped for breath, her hand reaching out to grip his arm. Her nails bit into his skin as her eyes locked with his. "Thank God. She's kicking. Do you--… Do you want to feel it?"

"I---…" Jason stumbled, his mind unable to protest as she took his hand and pressed to her stomach. A tiny jolt hit his palm, sending him back in time to when Lila had first kicked while they were in the cabana with a shotgun on the desk in front of them and a madman after her mother. He looked away, refusing to show Sam any trace of emotion. "I'll give you a ride to the hospital,"

"That's not needed. She's moving again," Sam assured him, regaining her balance and letting his hand fall away. She knew what he was doing and she had to fight the urge to console him. He had never been able to stonewall her. She had always seen his heart in his eyes, his soul in his touch. "I'll just ride back up and lay down for awhile,"

"Humor me," Jason muttered, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the elevator doors. Sam closed her eyes briefly as he kept his back to her, his stance rigid and tense. She should've known better than to go to him, but Lucky was at work and Carly was a ten-minute drive. Jason was the quickest option and she wasn't taking any chances with her baby's life. She opened her eyes in time to catch him glancing at her over his shoulder. He promptly looked away, straightening his spine as if awaiting a violent attack.

"Is this how it's going to be now, Jason? You just turn your back on me and pretend as if I don't exist, as if what we shared didn't happen?" Sam ran a hand through her hair, moving to stand in front of him. She hadn't meant to say any of that. It had just bubbled over and slipped out. Jason's slightly widened blue eyes revealed his shock in the smallest degree. "What right do you have to play the wounded party? You broke up with me. You told me that you couldn't love me anymore. You're the one who adopted this cute little family as your own. What did you think I was going to do, Jason? Did you think that I was going to wait around forever for you to love me again?"

"Yes, damn it!" Jason shouted, turning his back on her again and slamming his hands against the back wall. He braced himself there, bowing his head as he fought for control. He pulled away when Sam placed a hand on his back, glancing at her for the smallest of seconds. She was apparently surprised by his emotional answer. He turned around, leaning against the wall and keeping his gaze on the carpeted floor. "Why wouldn't I? I knew, logically, that you'd move on and fall in love again. But I hated the idea so much that I decided that it would never happen,"

"And now that I have it just hurts too damn bad, doesn't it?" Sam questioned, lowering herself to the floor and leaning against the right wall. He followed suit, sitting where he was. He still refused to look at her, let alone meet her gaze. "How the hell do you think I felt when I walked into the place that I called home and found you curled up with Elizabeth and Cameron on the very couch that we'd made love on too many times to count?"

"What do you want from me, Sam? You want me to hurt as bad as you did? Fine, well I do. You want me to second-guess every choice that I have ever made? I've been doing that for months. Do you want me to feel like dying? Turn to alcohol to numb this pain? I'm there, I've done that. How about going to Sonny's and blowing a gasket? Or nearly killing myself on my bike because I can't stop thinking about you long enough to stay out of an eighteen wheeler's path?" Jason speared a shaky hand through his spiky blonde hair. Sam leaned forward, her head spinning furiously. That's how she felt. Furious. How dare he throw this all on her after all this time? What right did he have to miss her, to ruin what she had with Lucky? "I remember coming home that night on the terrace and grabbing a bottle of whiskey. I laid on the steps for hours with it playing that damn song that we used to dance to on the stereo,"

"And then Elizabeth showed up and you let her fall right into the bed that we had shared," Sam bit her bottom lip, forcing herself to reign in her anger. The stress wasn't good for the baby and she had Lucky to go home to when this was all over. The elevator jolted, coming to a stop. She let out a hollow laugh. "We've been here before, haven't we? You told me you still loved me, that you missed me, and you actually helped me study for me GED test,"

"Yeah, and you passed. You probably blew them all away," Jason mused, bending his legs so he could rest his hands up on his knees. Sam spared him a sidelong glance, looking away to pick at the nail polish that decorated her fingernails. "Why didn't you ever go onto college, law school, and that big bright future?"

"Because my heart was broken. And now I'm pregnant with an entirely different bright future to look forward to," Sam reminded him, placing a protective hand on her stomach. Jason's eyes followed the movement, catching on where her baby grew. "Lucky wants a girl, a sister for Cameron. I just want her to be healthy and to do this right. My--… Our little girl died and I obviously screwed up with Hope since she got taken away from us… I don't know, Jason. What if I'm just not cut out to be a mother?"

"You've been dying to have children. That's the one thing you've ever really wanted out of life. You'll be a great mom," Jason assured her, his voice as empty as the rest of him. Sam pulled a sonogram out of her purse and handed it to Jason. "That's the only picture of our daughter that I have. I think you should keep it,"

"I remember when you got this taken. It was when we found out she was a girl and you looked up at me with this huge smile," Jason touched the photograph reverently, his eyes taking in the waves and curves that formed his daughter's body. His vision blurred as he looked away. "She was so tiny. I remember when I held her that I thought she was sleeping, but her skin was so cold when I kissed her forehead. She had dark hair, more like yours than like Sonny's. I made up my mind that she had my eyes, even if I knew that was impossible. But I really believed that she was my daughter, yours and mine but no one else's. She'd be two now,"

"I was so afraid that you would've wanted a boy instead of a girl, but you loved her completely," Sam brushed the tears away from her eyes, refusing to fall back into that cycle of pain and loneliness. Her heart gripped with fear and she threw herself forward into Jason's chest, tears spilling down her face freely. "I don't want to lose my baby, Jason. I won't survive going through that again,"

"Hey, look at me," Jason tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. He wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, pulling her fully onto his lap. She settled there, her fisted hands gripped his shirt as she stared at him spellbound. "You're strong and you can take anything that life throws at you. But, right now, you need to savor what you've got. I learned that the hard way,"

"I hated you for the longest time, Jason. I dreamed about making you feel as broken inside as I did after you dismissed me. I hated who I was, how I felt, and who I saw on the rare occasions that I could bring myself to look in the mirror. I had only felt that pain a few times before and you were usually there to pick up the pieces," Sam pointed out, moving to sit on the other side of the elevator. It was far from safe to be in close proximity of Jason. She was with Lucky now and they were going to have a baby. Jason just didn't factor into her life anymore. The baby kicked again, in agreement or disagreement Sam wasn't sure. "But I don't hate you anymore and I don't want you to feel broken either. We should be able to peacefully coexist and treasure what we shared while moving on at the same time,"

Jason snorted his disbelief, staring at his hands for a few minutes. He finally sighed and met her gaze. "I can't make any promises. But I'll try,"

------

— I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews! They mean a lot and make me want to write. I hope things aren't too confusing... But just remember that things end differently then how they begin. I want to thank all the JaSam and L&L2 fans that are sticking with me. I also am so pleased to see the warm reaction to LuSam! Well, again, thanks. —


	5. Fallen

1Lucky Spencer had avoided the hospital like the plague since the demise of his marriage. It was a typical and wise move of self-preservation. No one in their right mind wanted to hang out at their ex-wife's place of business. But he had no choice when Elizabeth called to tell him that she had brought Cameron in because he was running a high fever. Luckily, she had mentioned that Jason was held up by something and wouldn't be accompanying her. The hospital was bustling with activity and Bobbie barely had time to push him down the hall. She shoved him into an exam room before pulling the door shut behind him. Cameron fussed uncomfortably, reaching for his father. Lucky lifted his son into his arms, briefly making eye contact with Elizabeth over Cam's head. The little boy's cheeks warmed Lucky's neck, filling his father with concern. Elizabeth made a quiet sound, distressed with the close quarters. It was the first time they had been alone in a room together in six months. Lucky wanted to make a sarcastic remark, play it off and lighten the mood. "So what exactly is holding up lover boy? I really don't see how anything is more important than Cameron,"

"Lucky, do you have to be a jerk right now? Our son is sick," Elizabeth sighed, lowering herself into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Lucky nodded, a silent agreement to behave until the crisis was avoided. Cameron mumbled something and Lucky realized that he had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Elizabeth held out her arms to take him, but let them fall when she realized that her ex-husband had no intention of letting their son go. The silence drew all the air from the room at a rapid pace, suffocating them both. Liz looked up, meeting Lucky's inquiring gaze. Her facade of strength fell away and tears filled her blue eyes. "I'm so scared,"

"Don't be. Cam's tough," Lucky reminded her, shifting the kid in his arms. He smirked as Cameron murmured 'daddy' in his sleep. It was always one of his favorite things to hear his son say. It reassured him that Jason could never take his place in the little boy's life. Elizabeth sniffled, trying to hide the few traitorous tears that slipped down her pale cheeks. Lucky's smirk faded into a reassuring smile lacking full confidence. Elizabeth laughed through her tears softly.

"He didn't want to go to daycare today so right before we left he told me he was sick. I didn't believe him, Lucky. Now look at him," Elizabeth buried her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking from restrained emotion. It pulled forth a familiar emotion that he had tried so hard to banish. He moved across the room stealthily, careful not to make a single noise. He placed a hand on her should, squeezing it ever so gently. "I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid. How many times has he given that excuse to get out of things? He may be little, but he thinks like a Spencer. I started saying that as soon as I could walk and talk," Lucky pointed out, licking his lips and removing his hand. Elizabeth smiled gratefully, a silent thank you for the comfort. Lucky nodded, their gazes locked. The moment shattered when the door swung open and Patrick Drake fell to the floor on his back. His face was smudged with lipstick and Robin stood over him laughing. She opened her mouth to apologize for their debauchery, but Lucky waved the words away before they left her mouth. Robin offered her husband a hand, helping him to his feet while he dusted off his white coat and scrubs. "I take it the honeymoon went well,"

"I almost thought about leaving my profession, shacking up on the island, and carving coconuts for a living," Patrick answered, smiling ruefully. Robin smacked his arm, all business suddenly, as she lifted Cameron out of Lucky's arms and laid him on the examining table. Elizabeth forced a smile for her two friends, but her worry was as evident as the sun outside the window. Lucky shook his head as Robin picked up a tongue depressor and threw it at her husband. Patrick only shrugged and began checking Cameron's temperature and blood pressure. "BP is normal, but he's got quite a fever going on over here,"

"I get that you're both doctors and that Elizabeth a nurse, but I'm warning you not to use any medical propaganda around me. I'm a cop and I can find _some_ reason to bring you down to the station. The district attorney seems to love harassing innocent citizens," Lucky warned, placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder as they stood over the sleeping little boy. Robin nodded, touching his arm as she passed him. She checked the rest of his vitals as Patrick moved around her to check his ears.

"Red as a cherry," Patrick announced, proud at his discovery. Robin double checked before smiling with relief. Elizabeth sighed, her shoulders sagging as the weight of worry vanished. Lucky raised a curious eyebrow. Patrick laughed, smacking him on the back. "It's just an ear infection,"

"That's it? An ear infection?" Lucky asked, studying the two doctors carefully. Robin nodded, scribbling out a prescription for antibiotics. Elizabeth pressed a kiss to their son's warm forehead. Cameron's eyes popped open and he rubbed them sleepily as he examined his surroundings. Robin tapped his nose with a smile and he reached for his honorary aunt. She lifted him into her arms so that he could rest his head on her shoulder while she finished filling out his file. Patrick opened a drawer, digging around until he found a lollipop and a sticker for Cam. Lucky mussed his son's hair playfully as Elizabeth took him from his Auntie Robin. "So no daycare for awhile and a round of antibiotics, right?

"Yeah, that's it. This will probably all clear up in a few days and you'll be good to go," Robin answered, smacking Patrick when he triumphantly held up another lollipop for himself. She rolled her eyes as he smacked a stick onto his white lab coat as well. She lowered her face to Cameron's, a wide smile in place. "Uncle Patrick acts like he's your age. Should we send him down to daycare too, Cam?"

"Don't listen to Aunt Robin," Patrick warned his nephew teasingly. Cam smiled tiredly, yawning into his little fist. Patrick smiled, rubbing his back as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Elizabeth shook her head at their playfulness, suddenly drained from the chaos of the day. Lucky kissed the top of his son's head and smiled gratefully at his friends. "Now rest up, demand a lot of juice, and drive everyone crazy, okay kid?"

"Patrick, don't encourage him!" Robin scolded, waving to Lucky, Cameron, and Elizabeth as she dragged her husband out of the room and into the hallway. Liz laughed as the door clicked shut behind the bantering couple. Lucky could only shake his head, an amused smile on his face. He opened his mouth to say something when Robin appeared back in the room, distress clearly written on her face. A momentary panic for Cameron, and then everyone else they knew, filled the tiny room. "It's Sam... Jason just brought her in. Something about the baby,"

-- I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews and support. It means so much to me! And it really does make me want to write more and more for you guys. This story is a lot of fun and I hope you guys really enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Also... Everyone keeps mentioning how LuSam obviously won't last... I can honestly say that they may make it... Or they might not. I have no idea who is going to end up with who in this story. We'll be surprised together, okay? Love you guys! --


	6. Another Hole In The Head

_This is going to be a really short chapter. I apologize for the lack of length and the long wait. My sister announced that we were moving two days before doing so. So I had a ton of packing, a lot of moving, and a bunch of un-packing to do. Plus now instead of just living with her and my nephew... We live with her fiancee and his two kids. So there's been a lot going on. But I really do apologize. I know how annoying it is to wait for awhile and only get a short chapter in return for your patience. I promise... I'm working on it._

Lucky froze outside the room where Sam was waiting to be examined. His heart was pounding, his blood running cold with fear in his veins. Elizabeth, Robin, and Patrick trailed behind with Cameron. They were keeping a safe distance, not forcing themselves on him. He was both grateful and irritated. He needed to lean on them, to have their support, in case something happened. A soft laughter, Sam's laughter, rang out of the room into the hall. Lucky pushed the door open a crack, staring in at Sam and Jason's linked hands. His heart sank in his hollow chest. He had suspected that a time would come when they would reunite. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Elizabeth, but she only shrugged. Cameron fussed, the noise traveling into the exam room. Sam's eyes snapped up, meeting his. She waved them all in with her free hand, not breaking her hold on Jason. _But when had she ever?_ Lucky wondered curiously. He cleared his throat, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Jason was just being over–..." Sam was cut off by Patrick's overzealous laughter. Everyone stared at the brilliant surgeon as if he had lost his mind. Which was entirely possible. Robin smacked him in the back of his head, muttering something under her breath at her husband about his behavior. He snorted, tilting his head to the side with a goofy grin.

"I'm sorry. But I think Lucky meant to ask why the hell you're holding Jason's hand. I mean, come on, we're all dying to know, aren't we?" Patrick asked, looking around the small group. Robin groaned, throwing her gaze to the tiled ceiling. She opened her mouth to apologize for the rude question, but Patrick cut her off as well. "Don't expect me to bite my tongue just because the rest of you are too scared and polite to ask,"

"Patrick!" Robin scolded, throwing her hands into the air. Everyone remained silent even though Jason's blue eyes held a humored glint. Robin shot him a dirty look as well. "Sweetie, you're way too presumptuous,"

"And you're just a little too kinky. I never complain, do I?" Patrick mumbled as Robin's face turned a furious, embarrassed shade of crimson. Jason burst out laughing this time, winning him a scowl from both Sam and Elizabeth. Lucky snickered quietly, making sure that no one really heard him as he covered it with a believable coughing fit. "So, Sam, do you plan on answering or do we have to stand here all day waiting?"

"Jason brought me in. That's all," Sam murmured, even though only Lucky and Elizabeth believed her in the slightest. Both Patrick and Robin knew better. They had, after all, seen the bond Jason and Sam shared during the fiasco of Jason's brain surgery. "The baby's fine by the way,"

"By the way? Are you kidding me?" Patrick asked, laughter bubbling out of his mouth. Robin grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him out the door. Lucky and Liz followed, muttering something about Cameron and paperwork. Sam looked up, her eyes finally meeting Jason's again.

"They can never know. Either of them. They just can't know," Sam ordered softly, her grip on Jason's hand tightening gently. He nodded, although he clearly disliked the thought of lying to the world. Sam sighed as Jason pressed his lips to the top of her head. "It would kill Lucky if he found out that you and I were married and this baby is yours. It has to be our secret,"

_And now you all probably want to roast my head on a stick. A short chapter, a long wait, and a cliffhanger. I deeply do apologize. Would it be too much to ask for some reviews? I really appreciate them and love you guys for sticking with me!_


	7. Step Of Faith

1 I truly apologize for the long wait. My really good friend, fellow author, and beta reader went away for a few months. And with my favorite couple, Jason and Sam, broken up or whatever... I just haven't been watching lately. So I apologize for this being the final chapter. I had such great hopes and ideas for this story, but the muse has left me. I suggest everyone reading Stain My Life, a Grey's Anatomy fic written by me. The pen name is _This Broken Heart_. I am also working on an original story that is not yet posted, but will be on Fiction Press. I can't say if I will be writing any other GH fanfics in the future. Again, I'm really sorry you guys.

The words stunned him. He had never meant to hear them. He knew that her intentions were to keep it all a dark secret. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut next to him, one arm balancing Cameron while she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Patrick cleared his throat, entering the hospital room shyly. It was the first time Lucky had seen anything stun Patrick until he was speechless. Robin followed, feigning a professional facade. Elizabeth didn't seem too shocked. Had she known? A spike of bitterness chewed at his insides as she titled her chin to an angle of defiance, entering the room silently. He could only hang back in the doorway, staring at his feet and hiding his pain. He had no right to truly be angry. He cared for Sam and wanted the baby desperately. But he didn't love her nor she him. It wasn't fair for him to take Jason's child when the man had given up the opportunity to take Cameron. Patrick patted Lucky on the back, clearing his throat again. "Man, I'm sorry. This—God, this just really sucks,"

"Patrick," Robin murmured softly, unable to form any other words. Patrick nodded, stepping back into the room and to his wife's side. Elizabeth could only stare at her first love, her savior, as he slowly crumbled in front of her eyes. She handed Cameron to Robin, her eyes pleading with the petite brunette to understand. Robin nodded, watching mutely as Elizabeth grabbed Lucky's hand and tugged him from the eerily quiet hospital room. She turned to Jason, her eyes blazing with fury. "What were you thinking? How could you lie to him like that? You let him think that this child that Sam is carrying is his, that he had a shot at something new and amazing. You took his wife, his son, and now everything he's planned on for so many months,"

"It's my fault," Sam muttered, tears filling her eyes as everything caught up with her. Jason sank into the plastic chair by her bed, one hand gripping hers while the other rested on her stomach. She brushed at the moisture that rested on her cheeks, obviously frustrated by her show of emotion. "I was hurt that Jason let Elizabeth move in when he kept claiming that his life was too dangerous for him to love me. I went to Jake's, got drunk, and ended up in bed with Lucky,"

"We know all that," Patrick reminded her, leaning against the far white wall casually. Robin smacked him in the chest, shooting him a dangerous look to quiet him. He lifted his hands in surrender before placing them on her shoulders, keeping her somewhat calm and collected. "Get to the lies and wedding stuff,"

"About four days after the thing with Lucky, Jason and I had a pretty big fight at Kelly's when I was getting the rest of my stuff to move into the apartment," Sam waved her hand in front of her before turning her eyes down to the hand linked with Jason's. He squeezed hers reassuringly, giving her the courage to continue. "I had a paternity test about two months ago. The baby is Jason's. By then, Lucky had already made so many plans. But Jason knew the truth and was determined to give his child a name. I agreed, not thinking about anything clearly. We got married in Manhattan one night when Lucky was working late. Came back, and I realized that I couldn't destroy Lucky's life. I planned on getting the thing erased but could never bring myself to do it,"

Robin nodded, taking it all in. She was torn between her friendship with Jason & Sam, and her friendship with Lucky & Elizabeth. Patrick sighed, resigning to what was and couldn't be changed. He took Cameron from his wife, looking from the sleeping toddler to the newlywed couple. "Congratulations you guys,"

–––

"I'm sorry, Lucky," Elizabeth whispered, pouring him a cup of coffee as soon as she locked the door to the on-call room. He sighed, sitting on the bottom bed that doctors used on long shifts. She handed him the coffee, smiling sadly. "I found out yesterday. I was going to tell you, but then Cameron got sick and... I'm so sorry,"

"I don't blame you," Lucky murmured, mulling the facts over in his mind. He sighed, staring into the black, steaming liquid. "I don't even blame them. She was trying to protect me, to make up for what I lost. We never loved each other, not the way we needed. And I can only respect Jason for his sacrifice. He was going to step aside and let me raise his baby so that I didn't feel betrayed. How can I hate them for that?"

"Very easily," Elizabeth assured him, stroking the hair out of his face. "You're allowed to be angry, to hate them for lying,"

"But I don't. I don't even _want_ to be angry. They were trying to give me something that I was missing, that Jason felt he had taken from me," Lucky sighed again, setting the cup of coffee on the tiled floor. He smiled wistfully. "It would've been good, you know? Sam, the baby, and me. But it wouldn't have been the same. We weren't meant to be tied together for life, weren't supposed to bring a kid into this world together. Her and Jason though. Now that's fate,"

"Like you and me?" Elizabeth asked, her voice soft and cautious. She placed her index finger over his lips when he opened his mouth to speak, stalling his words. "Things were bad, Lucky, you know that. I didn't know what else to do. Jason and I... Nothing ever happened. I swear to you. He loves Sam and I... I love you,"

"What are you saying, Liz?" Lucky queried, rubbing a hand over his face as if to wipe away his exhaustion.

"I love you," She repeated, kissing his cheek gently. "And I want to come home,"

–– A Year Later –--

Sam smiled up at her husband, her head resting in his lap, as the clouds floated over them in the clear blue sky. She listened to their daughter, Amanda Lila, giggle as her god-father, Lucky, played with her. Elizabeth sighed, sitting down next to them with Cameron in her lap. Sam tilted her head to stare at the brunette thoughtfully. Robin and Carly were torturing Sonny in the kitchen while he tried to cook lunch, the sounds of devilish laughter drifting out the open terrace doors. Michael, Morgan, and Kristina threw water balloons out of the treehouse, aiming for Max and Milo. Patrick was playing with each kid in turn, getting involved in a bit of everything, with his daughter in tow. "Who would've thought that we'd all be here, all be friends? Carly hated me for so long, hated Liz and Robin for even longer. And now we're having lunch, playing with all of our kids,"

Jason smoothed her hair back, placing a hand on her stomach. "And by this time next year they'll be another one to chase,"

"You're pregnant?" Elizabeth squealed, clearly delighted. Robin and Carly skidded to a stop at the doors, crashing through them in a hurry. Sam laughed, nodding as tears of joy pricked her eyes. Jason was out of the business as well as Sonny. They're families were safe and happy, everyone with who they should be. Sam's smile grew. She had finally arrived home.


End file.
